Increasingly, computer systems have needed to protect themselves against unwanted computer code. Such unwanted computer code has generally, taken the form of viruses, worms, Trojan horses, spyware, adware, and so forth. To combat the dissemination of unwanted computer code, systems (e.g. intrusion detection systems, virus scanners, etc.) have been created for detecting such unwanted computer code.
In the context of these and other systems, interface monitoring has been utilized for detecting such unwanted computer code. Traditionally, such monitoring is triggered upon the execution of an initial portion of the interface. However, various counter-techniques are capable of avoiding the execution of the initial portion of the interface, while still providing for the execution of any remaining portion of the interface, thereby circumventing the interface monitoring all together.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.